


The Seven Skies

by LMillay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Seven Skies

The thunder rumbled overhead in the dark and swirling clouds that gathered suddenly, rain began to fall in a steady drove. Black Widow glanced over at Thor, who seemed as confused as her.

"You doing this, big guy?" she asked and Thor glanced at her but his eyes quickly returned to the sky with a shake of his blonde head.

"No, not at all," he replied, a crack of lightning shot across the skies and zapped the earth before them, causing both to fall to the ground. When they looked up, a tall and lanky figure was walking towards them. With another crack of lightning, their face was revealed to have delicate features of a woman and a triumphant smile on her lips. She was shrouded in a black hooded cloak and the pair stared at her, trying to figure out who she was.

"Thor Odinson," she said, her voice was deeper than usual but clearly heard above the din of the rain, the thunder.

"Who are you!" he demanded, rising to his feet and Black Widow soon followed.

"I am Brahasis," she announced as she came to a stop before them and Black Widow noticed her eyes were different colors. "I have been searching for you for many years," she said.

"Have you not tried Asgard?" he asked with sarcasm and she smiled.

"I have tried Asgard, many times but it seems this wretched planet keeps you away from more than not," she said, glancing around with detest at the world surrounding her. "Tell me, is it true you are the god of thunder?" she asked.

"I am," he agreed and she nodded.

"Then why am I controlling this storm?" she asked, raising an open hand and lightning crackled from the sky to her palm. Both stared in wonder and Black Widow looked up at him frantically. Thor raised his hammer and the lighting hit it with force, he stood still. "Impressive," she said with a nod of her head and raised another hand, another bolt of lightning hit her palm. She turned quickly to the mountains in the distance and she seemed to throw the lighting to the mountains, the pair stared open-mouthed as the peaks crumbled. The ground shook with the rock slide and she turned with a triumphant smile back to Thor.

"I can do that but I choose not to," he said and she laughed.

"Then you are dumber than I thought, why would you not use the power given to you?" she questioned.

"I do not need to cause senseless destruction to prove myself," he replied and she gritted her teeth, he had hit a nerve.

"No? It seems to be all you Avengers do," she said, her eyes moved to Black Widow and studied her for a moment. "Natasha Romanov, I have heard of you as well, tell me, what does a spy with not superpowers have that allows her to stand beside a god?" she demanded and Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"It is not her responsibility to prove herself to you, why do you look for me?" Thor interrupted and Brahasis' eyes flew back to his face.

"As you seem to be the only other being who can rival my powers, I wished to see what we could do together," she said with a shrug of her thin shoulders.

"You are more into chaos than me, you would enjoy my brother," he stated and she laughed.

"Loki?" she questioned and he nodded, her eyes wandered off to the tree line.

"Oh I have enjoyed him but he is far too..." she said, clucking her tongue as she searched for the words. "Single-minded," she muttered. "He lacks creativity and originality," she said and her eyes returned to Thor. "You are far more interesting to me," she said with a smile.

"I do not think we share the same interest," he argued and she shrugged again.

"Perhaps you have not given me a chance," she remarked and Natasha began to feel uncomfortably awkward.

"I have seen your intentions, I have no interest in destroying this world," he said and looked down his nose at her as she stepped closer to him.

"I do not wish to destroy this world," she said, almost insulted, and ran a finger down his naked bicep that flexed beneath her touch, she smiled. "I only wish to find a kindred spirit, to calm mine from all the years of exploring these realms alone," she said and her eyes moved back to his.

"Uh, I think I'll return to the ship," Natasha said as she backtracked and Brahasis looked at her.

"I think that is the right decision," she agreed and Natasha noticed Thor seemed transfixed by the woman, as though he could not remove his eyes from her. "I will return him in one piece, I promise," she said and her eyes went back to Thor, whose own eyes never left her. Natasha studied him for a moment and then jogged back into the forest to the ship.

"Where's Thor?" Steve asked, glancing up as she entered and Natasha shook her head, falling into a seat.

"He's having some weird god love affair," she muttered and Eric looked up from his computer.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know, we were out in the field and then this storm came," she said, motioning to the rain that was rushing down the windshield. "And this woman appeared, she has some serious weather manipulation powers," she stated, untying her boots.

"And you just left him with her?" Steve asked.

"What else am I supposed to do? She probably would have struck me with lightning if I had tried to intercept, Thor's a big boy, he can handle himself," she vowed and Steve shook his head but didn't speak further.

Thor stared down at Brahasis and she smiled, reaching up to stroke his face. The rain fell around them but did not hit them.

"So what do you say, big boy?" she asked and ran a finger over his lips. "You want to give me a go and find out what you've been missing by spending time with these mortals," she questioned, nearly choking on the word mortals.

"They are good people," he argued and she smiled.

"Oh yes, I heard about your love affair with Jane Foster," she said and shook her head, running her fingers down his biceps again, watching them trail over his skin. "Such a waste of godly powers," she sighed and Thor was quick to grab her by the shoulders, she looked up at him. He did not see the fear in her eyes though, he saw excitement and anticipation.

"Jane is a good woman and a very smart woman!" he exclaimed.

"Is she? Where is she now then?" she asked, glancing around him. "If she was as smart as you claim, she would not have let you go," she said and her eyes returned to his.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I told you, I am Brahasis," she repeated and he shook his head.

"No, you are more than just a name, who are your people? What world do you come from?" he pushed.

"That is not a simple answer," she said. "For the world, I come from you have never heard of and the people that raised me are long since gone, I am the last of my kind," she said, a tinge of sadness in her expression but it quickly faded. "So imagine my excitement when I heard there is a god that controls the same elements I can," she said, her smile perking and he studied her.

"What do you want with me?" he questioned and she fell quiet.

"I want your child," she said and his eyebrows raised. "I have traveled these realms seeking one who could give me a child worthy of my powers and you are the only I have found," she said.

"So you only want me for my seed?" he asked and she nodded.

"I do, I have no interest in marrying you, Thor Odinson," she vowed. He couldn't deny she was attractive, he couldn't deny she piqued his interest and he couldn't deny she turned him on whenever her fingers touched his skin, it electrified him. Yet he wasn't confident she was who she said she was and that she only wanted what she said she wanted. Power came with birthing his child and it would make them the only heir to Asgard, a stronghold of the gods. "What do you say, Thor?" she asked. "I will make it worth your while," she promised and reached out to rest a hand on his stomach, the electricity filled his body. He felt become instantly aroused and struggled against it.

"I do not trust you," he said, pushing her back and she stumbled slightly but sighed.

"And what do I need to do to get you to trust me, Thor Odinson?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I do not know, you show up from nowhere, claim your world is unknown and your people went, it is all a bit suspicious," he pointed out and she nodded.

"That has been my problem throughout all these realms, my back story is suspicious, it is why I travel alone," she muttered.

"What do you mean by you enjoyed my brother?" he asked and she smiled.

"I met Loki on one of my frequent trips to Asgard and he was more than happy to entertain me," she said.

"You have shared his bed?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and she shrugged.

"I have to do something to pass time," she said.

"How long have you been wandering these realms, as you say?" he asked.

"I have seen the rise and fall of many empires in my lifetime," she offered. "I am as old as you, I am sure," she said.

"And now you wish to have a child," he said.

"I have done everything else, why not?" she asked.

"Why not have a child with my brother than?" he asked and she laughed.

"Loki? He is far too self-obsessed to ever think of having a child, he would become ill with the idea of it, I think," she said with a laugh and Thor couldn't help the smile, that was true. "I only ask for one time, tell me you have been happy in you abstinence since you left Jane?" she asked, reaching out and touching his hand gently, the same feeling of warmth filled him. He couldn't deny he had wanted, needs but no one had turned him on like Jane had, now though. This woman had the power to arouse him with just her touch and he didn't understand it, the confusion turned him on more.

"I am on a mission," he grunted and she sighed.

"You are always on a mission, Thor Odinson, it is why it has taken me so long to track you down," she growled, letting go of his hand. "We can pause this world, the universe to serve our needs," she reminded, raising a hand and the rain stopped mid-air, the wind froze in the branches. Thor looked around in amazement.

"I cannot do this," he said and looked back at her.

"Then your child will be stronger than both of us," she said and reached out again, taking his hand. "All I ask is for once and I will leave you be," she vowed, rest his large hand against her cheek and he found himself stroking her skin affectionately. She turned him on and he wanted her, there was no way of denying that. By now, he knew she had spotted his growing need and used it against him. He pulled her closer, she stood on her toes and they kissed. The electricity was visible as it rippled over their skin and created a forcefield around them. 

"I have never met another like you," Thor said as he pulled back and Brahasis smiled.

"It is what I have been trying to tell you," she answered, stroking his skin and he kissed her again. "One night and I promise it will be worth it," she assured.

"Do you wish to have this child to take over Asgard?" he asked and she laughed.

"No! I have seen Asgard, while it is a beautiful place, it is not to my taste," she said with a shake of her head.

"They will be heir to the Asgardian throne," he countered.

"And when they are old enough to inherit, they will have the choice," she said shrugging and he nodded, still looking unsure. "Come, Thor," she encouraged, taking his hand and waving hers behind them, he looked up. They were transported to a forest, a brook ran by them and nestled by the ivy covered cottage, smoke rose from the stone chimney.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"My home," she explained, leading him to the wooden door and opened it, he ducked in behind her. "This is where I come when my travels are over," she said and shut the door, he eyed the warm environment. A fire roared in the stone fireplace, herbs hung from the ceiling and an orange cat was curled on the couch tucked in the corner.

"It is beautiful," he remarked and she smiled.

"It is what brings me comfort," she said and he nodded. "Now come," she urged, pulling him through the kitchen and into her bedroom, a large bed took up the space. It was draped in white linen and was beckoning his aching bones. She pushed him back on the bed, climbing over him and he let her lips press against his, deepening the embrace. He saw no reason to deny the attraction any longer and he was curious to what laid beneath her outfit.


End file.
